Enchanted Spring
From the Publisher MyTona: An atmosphere of universal anticipation fills the air in Darkwood: a magic fountain has appeared in the city! Everyone, both kids and adults, can't wait to make a wish upon its wondrous water. But is this mysterious spring that simple? Explore the enchanting wish fountain and uncover all the secrets! What secrets does the wish fountain hold? What is the story of this silent spring? Is it indeed magic? Help the townspeople find answers to these questions! What's new in Version 1.27.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the magical Enchanted Spring event * Enjoy the wonderful Wish Fountain event location * Incredible event creatures: the Dragon Hatchling, Fire-Maned Dragon, and Treasure Keeper * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Nymphs' Treasure chest, and the Forest Queen's Crown talisman await you in this new event. * Embrace the atmosphere of magical music during the Lost Symphony event and get wonderful prizes * Enjoy the beauty of delicate boutonnières in the Flower Féerie event and get amazing prizes * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event; * Improved quests window * Updated store and inventory designs * Updated profile and achievements windows * Improved win window * Improved rank upgrade window * Improved friend visits window Download the update and get rubies for free! Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 May Update Enjoy the flower blooming season and discover the secrets of the magical wishing fountain hidden deep in the woods! Released on May 14, 2018 the update introduced the new Enchanted Spring special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Wish Fountain . The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections as well as continued improvements of the game mechanics and user interface. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players Enchanted Spring Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 25 days from the 14th of May to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Enchanted Spring special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 29th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Wish Fountain to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. NOTE: Once the Player achieves Virtuoso rank and received the new avatars, a secret quest will open up: Reach Expert rank in the Wish Fountain to receive the animated versions of the new avatars. This secret quest is active only for the duration of the special event. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Amber Berry at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Red Crystal at stage 4, and the Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Nymphs' Treasure Chest and Stone Blossom Casket. Once won, the Nymphs' Treasure Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Stone Blossom Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Nephrite Eye at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Blackberry Cheesecake at stage 3, Magic Vessel at stage 4, and the Nymphs' Treasure Chest and Stone Blossom Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Enchanted Gems by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Forest Queen's Crown Talisman and Return of the Dragons Picture. The Forest Queen's Crown Talisman decreases access pass requirements for all locations except the current event location by 50% 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Return of the Dragons Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Clairvoyant's Lantern at stage 2, Chocolate Petit Four at stage 3, Eye of Luck at stage 4, and Forest Queen's Crown Talisman and Return of the Dragons Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Enchanted Spring event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Forest's Gratitude Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a Forgotten Treasure Chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Returned of the Dragons are the event creatures to banish: the Dragon Hatchling, Fire-Maned Dragon, and Treasure Keeper. These creatures were last seen in 2016's Lost Treasury Update. Dragon Hatchling.png|The Dragon Hatchling Fire-maned Dragon.png|The Fire-maned Dragon Treasure Keeper.png|The Treasure Keeper Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Enchanted Gems to complete the third stage of the timed challenge in order to access the top 100 Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard and win prizes. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Horn of Wind are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Wish Fountain until you win some Horn of Wind. You then use these Horn of Wind to banish the new 'Dragon Hatchling' event creature, collecting the Wildflower Bouquet and Horn Fixers as you well as the Rod of Ice needed to banish the next event creature 'Fire-Maned Dragon'. Use the Rod of Ice to banish the 'Fire-Maned Dragon', collecting the Lucky Mushroom Fixers and also the Spear of Lightning needed to banish the 'Treasure Keeper' in order to get the Apples Fixers. Thus, as you play Wish Fountain in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Enchanted Gems needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Enchanted Spring challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a Forgotten Treasure Chest. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Enchanted Spring special event. Please note that there are 2 similarly named chests in the Store: Forgotten Treasure from Poetry of Spring event and Forgotten Treasure from Enchanted Spring event. Be sure to choose the correct one you need. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Wish Fountain Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Natural Crystal Access Passes! To reach Expert rank and win the animated Avatars will require approximately 350 plays and 9,285 Natural Crystal Access Passes! Flower Féerie Challenge Flower Féerie Challenge.png| Flower Féerie Challenge 2.png| Celebrate Springtime flowers with this special mini-event challenge, available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from May 14, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Boutonnières in order to win the special rewards. Boutonnières are found by successfully playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Boutonnières per win. * Collect 25 Boutonnières to win 1 Fruit Canapés - restores 35 energy * Collect 50 Boutonnières to win 1 Eagle Eye - increase chances of finding objects by 30% * Collect 100 Boutonnières to win 1 Blackberry Cheesecake - restores 120 energy * Collect 200 Boutonnières to win 1 Seeker's Star - increases chances of finding objects by 90% '' * Collect 400 Boutonnières to win Item-Hunting Kit - ''contains a set of tools After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Boutonnières, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun May 2018.png| Festive Fun May 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again and available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from May 21, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Lemon Posset - restores 60 energy * Collect 150 Gold Stars to win 1 Wonderful Light - chest contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Song of the Waves - a commemorative casket desktop decoration Lost Symphony Challenge Lost Symphony May 2018.png| Lost Symphony May 2018 2.png| The Lost Symphony challenge returns for more melodious enjoyment! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 10 and up. Players have 8 days starting from May 31, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Treble Clefs in order to win the special rewards. Treble Clefs are found by exploring any of the Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations reward 1 to 4 Treble Clefs per win. Premium Locations, those that require Access Passes, award more Treble Clefs per win, up to 8. * Collect 50 Treble Clefs to win 1 Chocolate Petit Four - restores 60 energy * Collect 75 Treble Clefs to win 1 Apple Strudel - restores 180 energy * Collect 150 Treble Clefs to win 5 Lightning in a Bottle x5 - remove up to 3 objects from the picture at a time * Collect 300 Treble Clefs to win 1 Wizard's Treasure - chest contains useful tools and talismans * Collect 600 Treble Clefs to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Treble Clefs, receiving 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.27.0 The May Update made a few changes to the game. * New Monthly Subscription Service for double energy and experience gain *Improved Profile and Achievement Windows *Improved Win Window *Improved Level Up Window *Improved Quests Window *Redesigned Store and Inventory Category:Timed Challenges